


these vibrations are so outstanding

by psycheDahlia



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (its actually a controller thats vibrating but close enough), Awkward Boners, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Requited Love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycheDahlia/pseuds/psycheDahlia
Summary: “Oops,” Arin says, chuckling darkly and pressing the wildly vibrating controller down into Dan’s lap for a split second.“Arin!” Dan yelps, because it’s just a tease, meant to be a joke, a quick press and release, too quick to be actually arousing, except it absolutely is, the buzz of the controller and the press of Arin’s fingertips into his thigh, and a soft but unmistakably pleased groan escapes Dan’s lips.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from "vibrationz" by javelin

“This level’s been pretty easy so far,” Arin remarks, firing off a quick shot at a one-hit enemy and watching the tiny sprite burst into purple confetti. “Just a few of these little purple guys and that’s it.”

“Oh come on, man, you know as soon as you say that, shit’s gonna go down. Oh look!” Spotting a series of items on the level below them, Dan offers, “You stay up there, I’m gonna go grab this shit.”

“Okay,” Arin replies. “I’ll just be up here practicing my flips.” His sprite jumps and then flips a few times, turning into a tight ball and spinning in the air.

“Oh, that was beautiful! Ten out of ten,” Dan grins, watching Arin and running absently along the string of items without looking at what he’s grabbing. He collects a flower that’s glowing bright white and his controller vibrates wildly in response. “Oh my god, what is happening? My controller is going apeshit, dude, holy fuck!”

“Classic move, blame the controller,” Arin snorts, then spots a large green lizard-like enemy.  “Oh shit, it’s one of those guys!” He starts shooting at it but immediately gets fired on by a swarm of them approaching abruptly from the other side. “Oh shit, get up here and cover that side, man, they’re really fucking me up!"

“I’m trying!” Dan cries. “My controller is vibrating like crazy for some reason!” The buzzing is audible through his microphone, almost drowning him out. Dan’s character attempts to hop back up onto the same level as Arin but misses. “Ah fuck! I can’t…!” He tries and misses again. “It’s shaking so hard!”

“What, are you fuckin’ touching yourself over there?” Arin demands, laughter bubbling in his voice. “Is that why I’m getting --- fuck! I’m getting murdered over here, man!”

“Oh my god, I don’t...did I pick up some kind of power-up or something?” Dan finally makes it to the same platform as Arin and tries to help defend him, but misses the enemies by a long shot, firing in seemingly every direction but the right one.  “God, I can’t aim worth shit! Why is it doing this?”

“I don’t know!” Arin snaps. His character starts flashing red from low health. “Just…god, fuck, man, do something! Why are they all firing at me? Are they even hitting you?"

“Are they not?” Dan laughs. “I don’t think they...oh my god, they’re not, they’re only hitting you!”

“Fuck, man, I don’t...!”  Arin’s character dies in a flash of white light, the sprite shrinking down and withering away into nothing. “Fuck!”

With Arin’s character gone, the enemies finally do turn on Dan, wiping him out so fast he doesn’t have time to respond with anything but a giggly cry of despair as his sprite dies. “Ahh! And now I’m dead.” The buzzing doesn’t relent; Dan dissolves into helpless giggles. “Nooo! I’m dead! I said I’m dead! Stop vibrating!”

“Jesus, it’s _really_ going,” Arin remarks, curling a hand around the back of Dan’s controller, their fingers almost lacing. “God, that’s intense, my hand’s already going kinda numb.”

“I know!” Dan wails. “God, please take it, I don’t want it anymore!” He lets go of the controller, leaving it to Arin to hold while Dan rubs his own tingling hands against the couch cushions. “My hands feel so fucking weird! What did I even do to cause this? Why did this happen?” He slides his hands underneath his thighs, hoping the pressure will stop the sensation.

“I don’t know,” Arin admits. “Oh man, I don’t like this, take it back.” He drops the controller, brushes his hands together to rid himself of the pins-and-needles feeling. The dropped controller immediately falls right into Dan’s lap.

"Ah! No!” Dan yelps. “Fuck! Get it away from my dick!” Hands still trapped under his thighs, he can’t get the controller off his lap before Arin’s hand is resting on it again.

“Oops,” Arin says, chuckling darkly and pressing the wildly vibrating controller down into Dan’s lap for a split second.

“Arin!” Dan yelps, because it’s just a tease, meant to be a joke, a quick press and release, too quick to be actually arousing, except it absolutely is, the buzz of the controller and the press of Arin’s fingertips into his thigh, and a soft but unmistakably pleased groan escapes Dan’s lips. He finally manages to get his hands free and shoves the controller and Arin’s hand both off his lap. He finishes by tossing one long leg over the other and pressing his lips into a prim line, running a hand through his messy hair and burying his red face against the crook of his elbow.

“Oops,” Arin repeats, jovial tone still there but with a hint of worry there as well, a soft wobble to his voice that says he’s worried he’s crossed a line.

“Well then,” Dan says, lifting his head back up suddenly, curls bouncing in all directions. The laughter bubbling in his voice tells Arin everything’s alright. “I don’t know why my controller just turned into a fucking vibrator but hopefully it won’t happen again!”  
  
“It’s still happening! It’s literally still happening!” Arin points out, setting the controller down between them. They both stare at it as it vibrates its way across the couch cushion, then falls off and clatters onto the floor. They both burst into laughter as it continues its way across the floor, eventually reaching the end of its cord and buzzing in place.

“It’s trying to escape!” Arin cries.

“He’s like ‘ooh, let me out of here!’” Dan puts on a high-pitched, distressed, cartoony voice. “‘Get me away from Dan’s boner!’”

“Yeah, man. ‘Get me out of here, I’m not into…’” Arin falters suddenly, dropping character. “Wait, you have a boner?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Dan replies breezily. “Hundred percent, yeah.” And Arin assume he’s joking until Dan unfolds his legs, stretching a foot out to try and reach the controller without getting up, and Arin spies the unmistakable bulge in his jeans.

“Holy shit,” Arin cackles. “Dan’s got a boner!”

“Well the boner I can deal with, it’s the controller that’s worrying me!” Dan states.

“What do you mean ‘deal with?’” Arin asks. “Cause I’d really prefer you don’t deal with your boner right here on this couch, right the fuck next to me.”

“Oh, shut up.” Unable to reach the controller by reaching with his feet, Dan stands up and bends over to grab it. He pauses, staring down at it. “God, it’s still going! This has to be a glitch, right? Can we reset the game or something or will we lose progress?”

Arin impulsively runs the tips of his fingers lightly along the bit of skin that’s exposed from Dan’s shirt riding up in the back. “I dunno man, did I…”

“Don’t touch me right now!” Dan yelps with a surprised burst of laughter, whirling around and shoving Arin’s hands away, then flopping back down on the couch. “You know I have a goddamn boner!”

“This just in, Dan’s got a boner, and you won’t _believe_ where he got it from…”

“I’d like to think of my boner as a gift from God,” Dan fires back, grinning.

“Jesus,” Arin snorts.

“Yeah, him too,” Dan agrees, dropping his head back against the back of the couch. “Gift from all of them. They all signed the card.”

“All of them?” Arin echoes, laughing. “Who is ‘all of them’?”

“All the, uh,” Dan giggles at himself. “You know. All the gods. Aren’t there a few of them?”

“I mean, there’s plenty of gods in like, Greek mythology,” Arin agrees. “But Jesus wasn’t one of them.”

Dan laughs. “You’re right, Jesus is, what, like a god sidekick? A demigod?”

“He’s the son of God,” Arin replies. “He’s like a spinoff of God.”

“Y’know, something about rocking a raging fucking boner just makes sacrilege feel even better,” Dan remarks.

“Alright, well, next time on Game Grumps,” Arin says.

“That controller is still fucking vibrating,” Dan remarks incredulously, pointing at it. “We’ve been back on the main menu for ages and it just isn’t stopping. I think it’s possessed.”

“Can’t stop, won’t stop,” Arin states, and Dan’s resulting laughter serves as the final line of the episode as Arin turns off the recording.

“So hey,” Arin says as soon as they’re speaking privately. “How’s that boner doing, buddy?”

“Jesus,” Dan says between laughs. “I cannot _believe_ you gave me a goddamn boner on camera.”

“Why, cuz I should only be giving you boners off camera?” Arin finishes.

“Oh my god, shut _up_ ,” Dan says softly, but there’s affection there. “God. Now thanks to you, I get to decide whether I get to just sit here until this goes down, or if I have to tuck it into my waistband while I make a mad dash to the bathroom. Not a lot of dignity in either.”

“Uh, tons of dignity in _both!”_  Arin retorts.  “What are you gonna do in the bathroom, anyway?”  
  
“What are you, trying to get me to dirty talk with you?” Dan asks, amused. “You know exactly what I’m gonna do, I’m not gonna say it!”

“What? You’re gonna jerk yourself off?” Arin asks, a tone of genuine surprise to his voice.  
  
“Uhhh, that was the plan, yes.”

“In _our_ bathroom?”

“Sure,” Dan shrugs. “Why?”

“Dan!” Arin cries, scandalized.

Dan snorts. “What? Why the fuck not? It’s even single stall, so no one’s even gonna be in there with me.”

“Still,” Arin insists, “you’ve got everyone you work with walking right outside the door. There’s like, one wall of separation between everyone you work with and you, standing there, bare-assed and tugging on your junk.”

“Oh my god, don’t do that! Don’t get in my head about it like that!” Dan laughs. “Now I’m not gonna be able to do it anymore!”

“Good!” Arin insists. “You _shouldn’t_ do it anymore! I don’t want to have to live a life where every time I walk past the bathroom door I’m having to think and wonder about, like, oh man, Dan might be masturbating in there.”

“God!” Dan cries. “I don’t really want you to think about that either!”

“Then maybe you should’ve thought of that before you told me you jack off in our goddamn workplace!” Arin fires back.

“Oh come on!” Dan giggles, fixing Arin with a steady, amused glare. “If you seriously expect me to believe you’ve never gotten yourself off in a workplace bathroom….”

Arin puts his hands up, grinning. “Whoa, okay, this is not about me…”

Dan snorts. “Yeah, alright. That, that right there? That is the face of a man who has been called _out._ ”

“Hey, I…”

“Called _right_ the fuck out, and I’ll hear no further words about it.” Dan hops up off the couch. “Now look away, I gotta fix this shit.”

“Fix…?” Arin looks just long enough to see Dan shove a hand down the front of his pants. “Oh god, Dan, a little warning next time.” Arin buries his face against the back cushion of the couch.

“How much more --- I gave you _full_ warning!” Dan insists. “I said ‘look away’! How much more warning could I have given?”

“Yeah, but you kinda buried the lead…” Arin murmurs into the couch cushions. He turns his face without opening his eyes and asks, “Are you done?”

“All tucked away, buddy,” Dan replies. “Can you tell?”

Arin slowly blinks his eyes open and checks out the front of Dan’s jeans. “Nah, man, you got it,” Arin tells him. “Looks good.”

“Alright!” Dan says, throwing his arms up into the air like a goalpost.

Unfortunately, the t-shirt Dan’s wearing is a little small, probably a small rather than a medium, because sometimes fans will send him a size small and even though Dan’s a medium he’ll try and wear them anyway, and Arin would bet that’s what happened here, and he’s not sure why he’s thinking about that right now, of all times, but that’s where his mind chooses to go.

Maybe because the alternative to thinking about that is thinking more fully about what happens when the slightly-too-small shirt rides up. Thinking in full detail about the fact that Dan’s cock is apparently long enough to poke out the top of his waistband when he tries tucking a boner. Focusing more solidly on why the sudden sight of the flushed, wet tip of Dan’s hard cock peeking out above his fly is enough to punch that soft grunt out of Arin’s mouth that mortifies him to his very core.

As soon as the noise is out of his mouth, Arin’s eyes go wide and worried at the same time that Dan’s go slightly half-lidded. Dan glances down, sees what Arin’s seeing, and offers up a self-effacing grin, “Oops.” He tugs his t-shirt back down to cover it, peeks out bashfully from behind a cascading wall of hair to see Arin’s reaction. “That was an accident, I fucking _swear.”_

“Dude,” Arin says with absolutely no planned follow-up. _“Dude.”_

“‘Dude’?” Dan echoes. “Is really that all I’m gonna get out of you?”

“I just don’t…dude,” Arin says, then flushes. “I mean…”

Dan laughs, half doubling over and catching himself on the couch. “Jesus, Arin. Did I break you?”

“You didn’t _break_ me,” Arin fires back. “It takes more than that to break me.”

“More?” Dan asks. “What, do you wanna see more?”

Dan’s tone is light and jovial, but Arin lets out another low groan, seeming to surprise Dan with its authenticity. “Don’t fuck with me, Dan,” he warns. “If I say yes and you try to pull a ‘just kidding’...”

Dan’s eyes go suddenly soft. “You’d say yes?”

“What, you think I’m gonna say no?” Arin replies. “You think I’m gonna say no, I don’t wanna see your dick?”

“I mean, maybe!” Dan cries. “It seems more par for the course than you going ‘yeah, yes, I absolutely wanna see your penis, Dan, please show that to me right now.’”

“I mean,” Arin laughs somewhat uneasily. “You said it, not me.”

Dan fixes him with a stare. “You’re serious?”

“Do I not seem serious?”

“I...I don’t know,” Dan admits. “It’s hard to tell with you, sometimes.”

“I think I’m pretty serious,” Arin replies. “I, uh, sorta think this might be a long time coming.”

“Long time coming,” Dan repeats, then snorts. “I feel like there’s an innuendo there, but I can’t quite find it.”

“In your end-o,” Arin fires back, then rolls his eyes. “Fuck, that was lame. Forget I said that.”

“I will do no such thing,” Dan grins, but the grin quickly falters and he looks supremely uneasy. “Shit, man, is this really happening?”

“You can go,” Arin offers softly. “You can go right now, and we don’t ever have to talk about this again.”

“I don’t think I want that,” Dan replies, equally softly.

“So what are we doing?”

“What _are_ we doing?”

“Uh, well, last I checked, you were about to lose some clothes.”

“Am I?”

 _“Are_ you?”

“Yeah,” Dan says quickly, then flushes and licks his lips when he realizes what he’s just said. “Fuck, man, yeah, alright. Shit. I guess this is happening.”

“Alright,” Arin says. “You wanna come back over here?”

"Yeah," Dan replies, taking a long, shaky breath. "I, uh, think I really kinda do."


	2. 2

As soon as he’s on the couch, Dan takes off his shirt like he’s been waiting to do it. The shirt is clearly too small for him, as Arin can’t help but point out. “I can’t believe you even wore it,” he adds.

“Shut up,” Dan mutters, irritated, but no sooner does he say it than the fabric gets completely caught in his hair. Arin can’t help but laugh as he struggles. Dan eventually pulls the shirt free after a short fight and a few annoyed little grunts, tossing the shirt on the ground and then tossing his head triumphantly. As soft curls bounce haphazardly around Dan’s wildly grinning, angular face and bare shoulders, Arin thinks, not for the first time, that Dan is goddamn _intimidatingly_ attractive.

Despite the eagerness to get the shirt off, Dan smiles kinda sheepishly, crossing an arm over his chest protectively, resting a hand on his own shoulder. His hair falls into his face as he self-consciously dips his head; he sweeps it back.  “So, hey,” he says, casually, conversationally, like he’s not sitting shirtless with a boner peeking over the top of his jeans. "How's it going?"

“Pretty good,” Arin replies, not quite capturing the same casual tone. He's worried that he might be staring a little too much, because he’s not sure, honestly, what the rules are here, of what he’s allowed to do and what he isn’t, what will make Dan happy and what will send him running, so he's being extremely cautious. But with Dan half-naked in front of him he’s having a hard enough time just keeping his hands to himself, let alone his eyes, so he lets himself indulge a little, tracing the lines of Dan's curves like he's trying to memorize them. “You’ve got a great fuckin’ body,” he tells him, testing the waters.

“Thanks,” Dan grins, ducking his head a little. “I’m too skinny, though. Do you just _really_ like ribs?” His other arm curls around his stomach, self-consciously.

“Are you kidding me?” Arin fires back. Dan stares up at him, face open and slightly worried. “Come on. You _gotta_ know you look good.” Arin slips his hand into Dan’s, the one he’s got covering his midsection. He doesn’t want to make him move, just give him reassurance, but Dan surprises Arin by not just taking Arin’s hand but lifting it, brushing his lips over Arin’s knuckles lightly. Arin’s heart flutters.

“Sometimes I do,” Dan admits, blush high on his cheeks as he lets their still-joined hands fall to the couch. “Some days I do really think I look great, then other times…”

“I think that’s everyone,” Arin says. “I think everyone has their, y’know, their good days and their days they feel like shit, but trust me, man…” He lets his eyes roam over Dan’s bare torso. “You look good. You look _real_ good.”

Dan’s eyes go a little darker, which doesn’t slip by Arin unnoticed. “Yeah?” Dan asks, licking his lips quickly. “You really think so?”

“Shit yeah,” Arin nods. “That perfect little pinched-in waist, fuck, I just wanna get my hands on you and like…” Arin flushes, realizing mid-sentence what he’s saying, but it’s too late to stop now. “Like...move you around, get you wherever I want you.”

“Yeah?” Dan asks. He holds his arms out to the side, out of the way, an open invitation for Arin to make good on his words. “Where do you want me?”

Arin swallows, hesitates a moment, because even though it’s not even an inherently sexual touch, to rest his hands on Dan’s bare hips, even though it’s probably even something they’ve done before, it’s still the first time they’ve touched like _this,_ and something feels heavy and important about the exact moment Arin’s hand comes in contact with the soft skin of Danny’s stomach. Arin’s thumb lands on Dan’s ribs and when Dan takes in a sharp, sudden breath, Arin can feel it and immediately knows the moment feels heavy for Dan, too, even though he can’t quite bring himself to look at Dan’s face to check his reaction.

He rests his other hand on the other side of Dan’s waist and his hands are large enough to cover the majority of Dan’s lower back, his fingers almost overlapping. Arin is caught off guard by how unsurprised he is by this revelation. He supposes he’s always known Dan would feel petite beneath his hands because he’d always had it in the back of his mind how it would be to touch him. Which meant, of course, that he’d been thinking about this for a while, and of course he _had,_ but he always excused it, said he wasn’t _really_ having that thought, that you can’t control the places your mind wanders to, and besides, who _hadn’t_ thought about fucking Dan? The dude practically dripped sex appeal. But things are starting to connect and fall into place now that it’s actually happening, and he’s starting to gain a much deeper understanding and realizing that oh, shit, he might be...

“I like how your hands feel on me,” Dan says softly, suddenly. “They feel really big, I’m not used to that.”

“I like it too,” Arin admits. “You feel so small.” He kind of kicks himself for that one, having seen how self-conscious Dan was about being so skinny, and he forces himself to check Dan’s reaction even though the idea of looking Dan in the face is kind of terrifying.

To his surprise, though, Dan looks both aroused as shit and like Arin’s absolutely just read his mind. “I _feel_ so small,” Dan repeats. “I mean. You get what I mean. I _feel_ small.”

“I get it,” Arin tells him. “Are you...uh, okay with that? That feeling?”

“I’m okay with it,” Dan agrees very quickly. “I’m, fuck, I’m into it. Makes me feel like...god. Like, uh, protected, or some shit.”

 _Protected._ A warmth blooms in Arin’s chest at that, so abruptly and almost sharply, almost painful in how quickly it comes on. “I think I know what you mean,” Arin tells him, trying to keep the moment light, because if he says any of the things he’s thinking, if he says _I would, I’d do that, I want to do that, I wanna protect you,_ the moment’s going to shift into something serious and he’s not sure he’s ready for that. “You feel sort of breakable under my hands.”

“Well, you won’t break me,” Dan insists. “I’ve had some girls get pretty rough with me and haven’t come out that much worse for wear. There’s no way you could break me.”

“I could, though,” Arin informs him. “I could kinda break you. I could break parts of you.”

“Maybe,” Dan concedes. “I guess you could if you really wanted to.”

“I won’t, though,” Arin assures him. _I would never._

“Well, good,” Dan grins. “Maybe just kiss me instead.”

Arin swallows, eyes going wide. “Can I...do you really want that? Are you cool with that? I know you’ve never kissed a guy.”

“I said I hadn’t, not that I wouldn’t,” Dan brushes it off. “Trust me, it was a more a lack of interest on their part than mine. Nobody wanted to kiss teen-me.”

“And now _everyone_ wants to kiss adult-you,” Arin finishes for him.

“Everyone does _not,_ in fact, want to kiss adult-me,” Dan insists.

Arin furrows his brow. “Do they not?” he asks.  
  
“No!” Dan cries. Arin’s seeming genuine confusion makes Dan burst into laughter. “Did you really think that everybody just walked around the office all day going ‘aw jeez, I sure would love to kiss Dan’, or...?”

“I don’t know!” Arin throws up his hands in defeat. Dan dissolves into laughter, burying his face against Arin’s shoulder. It’s probably Arin’s favorite thing that Dan does, the way sometimes he’ll get so racked with laughter he can’t keep himself upright and falls into Arin for support. Arin always feels a small spark of warmth, Dan falling full-bodily into him, so lovely in the throes of laughter, sparkling with hysterics. This time, with the feeling that a previously unknown barrier has been broken down between them since the last time this happened, Arin glows so bright with affection for Dan he feels almost overwhelmed by it.

Arin finally makes good on his promise, getting a firmer grip on Dan’s waist and pulling him closer. He isn’t quite willing to drag Dan onto his lap, too aware of how Dan’s partially exposed erection is still _right_ the fuck there, but he’s fully willing to pull Dan close enough that they’re practically cuddling, entwined together on the couch.

Dan’s still simmering with amusement, a soft grin lighting up his face and occasional giggles bubbling their way out of him. Arin’s so glad the concept has already been introduced and agreed upon, because he’s never wanted to kiss Dan more than he does right now, and he’s not sure he’d be able to resist. Luckily, he doesn’t have to.

Before he can lose the nerve, he trails a hand up from Dan’s waist, up along his chest. Dan gasps and arches, Arin decides he likes the new position and moves his free hand to the small of Dan’s back to keep him there. His other hand continues up Dan’s chest, up along the back of his neck, tangling gently into Dan’s curls and then he’s leaning in, melding their mouths together.

It’s soft and slow, because even though he’s been given permission to do this, even though Dan’s moving with him and arching against him and clearly _very_ into this, Arin still feels like Dan’s a frightened rabbit with how wary he is of accidentally moving too fast and scaring him off. He’s never known anyone, _anyone_ , as seemingly unwilling to experiment as Dan, so the fact that Dan’s going along with this is absolutely surprising and overwhelming and Arin’s so afraid that it’s about to stop happening at literally any time.

Thankfully, Dan seems about as unwilling to stop as Arin is. Dan kisses like someone who _really_ enjoys kissing. Arin can vividly picture the hours Dan’s spent kissing other people, moaning into their mouths and tasting their lips. His younger, less self-assured self probably would’ve been made jealous by the thought, but now it just makes him feel sort of fond, something bordering on grateful, grateful to all of the girls who’ve made Dan feel good before and taught him all the things that led to this one kiss feeling like _this_ , specifically, right now in this moment.

Because, while he supposes nothing can quite be _perfect,_ this kiss is insanely good, and Arin just doesn’t want it to stop, ever. His mind is flashing bright that he’s kissing Dan, that this is _Dan,_ it’s Danny his _best friend_ Danny that he’s kissing, but it’s not the bright red warning lights he was expecting. More a bright white light of shocked, happy relief, that this is actually, _finally_ happening, this thing he was unwilling to admit he actually really _really_ wanted.

Dan licks into his mouth with urgency Arin wasn’t expecting but there’s a definite skill to his boldness that says Arin should just go with it because Dan knows exactly what he’s doing. Arin probably would’ve let Dan kiss the fuck out of him even if Dan absolutely sucked at kissing, but Dan rather distinctly does _not_ suck at kissing. He’s so good, in fact, that Arin is starting to wonder if maybe _he_ sucks at kissing, if only by comparison, but Dan’s panting through his nose in a way that makes Arin fairly certain that’s not the case. Dan’s tracing his fingertips along Arin’s collarbone through his shirt, and while that’s not typically a place Arin would consider to be erogenous, he feels a sort of arousing shiver run through his body nonetheless, especially when Dan’s thumb finds Arin’s collar and slips beneath it to brush against bare skin.

He curls two more fingers into the collar of Arin’s shirt, tugs on it gently, then leans back and murmurs, lips a hair’s breadth away from Arin’s, “This has to go.”

“Alright,” Arin agrees, and lifts his arms to let Dan take it off him. He ducks his head quickly to nuzzle at Dan’s neck, using it as an excuse to hide his face.

“Mmm,” Dan sighs, but pushes him away after indulging for only a brief moment. “Hang on, let me see you,” he urges, leaning back slightly, dragging his fingers slowly and deliberately up along the newly exposed skin, following his fingers with his eyes. His hand stops at Arin’s neck, curling around the back of it, and his eyes continue upwards to lock with Arin’s, who can’t quite hold his gaze.

Dan presses his forehead to Arin’s and softly murmurs, “Whoa, hey.” Arin meets his eyes uneasily and Dan gives him a smile that could melt just about anyone out of a sudden spell of self-consciousness. “You’re fuckin’ beautiful, dude. Sexy as shit, for real.”

It’s not super poetic, but it’s _them_ , and it lights Arin up inside to hear it. “Thanks, man,” he says. “You wanna, uh…”

“Yes,” Dan says swiftly. “Yes, to everything. _Fuck,_ man. I thought I was hard before, but that kiss did things to me.”

“Hey, doing things to you is my job,” Arin jokes lamely.

“You were definitely involved,” Dan replies fondly. “So I kinda wanna climb onto your lap now, is that....”

“Yeah, you tiny-waisted princess of a man, I think I can take your immense weight,” Arin rolls his eyes.

Dan snorts out a laugh, goes to swing his leg over Arin’s but then seems to think better of it. “Actually,” he says, standing up, “I don’t really wanna have to get back up, so…”

He undoes the button on his jeans, then remembers just how fully dressed he actually is and toes off his shoes. Arin watches him, dumbfounded. When Dan notices that Arin’s just sitting there he offers, “Hey, y’know what they say in, like, massage parlors. ‘Undress to your comfort level’ and all that.”  

Arin isn’t sure what his comfort level is, isn’t sure what it should be, so instead he just gets up and undresses to Dan’s comfort level, joining him in stripping down to his boxers. Dan seems pleased with that decision. Standing there eye-to-eye wearing just boxers feels a little bit too real for a second, and that dull wave of panic that Arin’s been expecting this whole time feels like it’s about to creep up, but just as soon as Arin can worry, Dan’s lightly pushing him onto the couch and climbing onto his lap. He’s touching Dan’s skin and feeling Dan’s hands on him and he can smell Dan’s distinct scent, which isn’t something he’d ever noticed before, and it’s not like strawberries or lilacs or rain or cologne, just probably some combination of his fabric softener and his apartment and whatever soap he uses, but it’s Dan, and it’s calming Arin down to be surrounded by it, taking this from the edge of ‘this is slightly terrifying’ right back to ‘this feels so _right_.’

Dan hasn’t bothered to cover himself back up. If anything, shimmying out of his jeans has tugged his boxers lower, the weight of his cock has the waistband slowly sliding down. As soon as Dan’s in his lap, Arin can feel the slick head of Dan’s cock sliding against his stomach, and now the barrier’s been crossed, so fast neither of them even had time to think about it.

But now that the barrier’s crossed there’s a feeling that there’s no going back now, so there’s no point in being hesitant. Arin pulls Dan bodily against him, nuzzling against his neck and nipping softly, not familiar enough yet with what Dan likes to know if he can bite him firmly or not. The idea that he might find out what Dan likes, what he’s into, what makes him moan, really gets his arousal surging, wanting more _now_ , and he slides a hand down the back of Dan’s boxer briefs, grabbing a handful of bare ass.

“ _Fuck_ , Arin,” Dan groans against his shoulder. His stubble scratches the skin, giving Arin goosebumps. Dan’s cock twitches and drips against Arin’s skin. Arin leans back, surprised.

“Sorry,” Dan flushes.

“Sorry?” Arin echoes in disbelief. “Why? That’s fucking _hot_.” To prove his point, he swipes a finger right along the slit of Dan’s cock and then holds his finger to his tongue, staring into Dan’s eyes through his lashes, daring him to do it.

“Mmm,” Dan grunts, too overwhelmed by the sudden stimulation to notice what Arin’s doing at first. Once he blinks back to reality, he rolls his eyes and softly admonishes, “Arin, come on.”

Arin raises his eyebrows, sucking his fingers into his mouth. “Fuck,” he moans theatrically, high-pitched and deliberately over the top. “you taste so good.”

Dan quickly pulls Arin’s fingers out of his mouth and replaces them with his tongue, licking into Arin’s mouth like he’s chasing the taste of himself. It’s not a thought Arin can let go by without voicing.

“You tryin’ to taste yourself, man?” Arin asks. It’s half taunt, half dirty talk.

Dan grins, but it’s dirty as fuck, no hint of joking or irony. “You like how I taste?” he asks instead of answering, as if the filthy fucking smile wasn’t answer enough in and of itself.

“Fuck, man,” Arin groans. “Want me to suck you off?”

Dan’s smile goes soft, tender. “Sweet offer,” he remarks, “but I’m pretty sure you’ve never had a dick in your mouth before, and I am _way_ too turned on right now to go through Blowjob 101 with you.” He rolls his hips against Arin’s, surprising him with the friction and making him clutch blindly at the couch cushions, just looking for something to hold onto.

“Besides,” Dan continues as if nothing’s happened since he started talking, “I meant what I said when I told you I didn’t wanna get up again. I’ve already got a plan, dude.”

“What’s the plan?” Arin asks, breathless.

Dan rolls his eyes, quirks his eyebrow. “Seriously?” He rolls his hips again, harder this time, angling himself so their cocks line up almost perfectly.  
  
“That answer it for you?” Dan asks. “Or do you need a full tutorial?”

“You know I never pay attention to those things,” Arin mutters.

Dan dissolves into giggles. “You don’t,” Dan agrees. “You really never do. It’s maddening.”

“ _You’re_ maddening,” Arin fires back without any hint of malice.

Dan grins at him, wildly, given added height by virtue of being on Arin’s lap so Arin’s staring up at him. The overhead lights are framing Dan’s face with a sort of glowing halo that peeks through his hair, illuminating the red and blonde highlights you couldn’t always see in the dark brown curls. His pupils are blown, his lips are kissed red, and there’s a blush high on his cheeks.

“Maddening,” Arin repeats, and there’s a whole lot unsaid there.

“Well?” Dan asks, dipping his head so that Arin’s enveloped in a curtain of his hair. “Can we do this? Can I frot you?”

Arin can’t help but laugh. “Yeah, man, you can frot me,” he agrees. “Frot the fuck outta me.”

“Fuck, man,” Dan laughs. “I cannot _believe_ this is happening.”

“There’s plenty of time for that later,” Arin remarks. “You’ve been promising to show me more of your dick for ages, man. No clickbait.”

“No clickbait,” Dan repeats in disbelief, and then laughs so hard he collapses onto Arin’s chest. He leans back, his eyes sparkling. “I should’ve known. I should’ve known this is how you’d be in bed.”

“We are nowhere near a bed,” Arin points out.

“You know what I mean,” Dan snorts. “Metaphorical bed.”

“Metaphorical bed, metaphysical couch, I don’t care where we are, man, I just wanna see your dick!”

“Poetry,” Dan says stoically, going up on his knees and grabbing hold of his waistband. He tugs his boxers to his knees, then sits back down on Arin’s lap, the boxers tangled somewhere near his ankles.

He glances down at his cock, erect and bobbing in his lap, softly curved, brushing his stomach, and then back up, grinning self-effacingly. “There you go,” he says, giggling nervously. “Jesus, this is weird.”

“No, no,” Arin assures him, “it’s not weird. It just feels weird cuz it’s just you. Hang on.”

He eases Dan back up off his lap just long enough to get his own boxers down. There’s no way they’re going to his ankles the way Dan’s announced his refusal to fully get off him, so he just tugs the waistband down beneath his balls, just trying to expose everything important.

“There,” Arin says. “Feel better?”

Dan bites his lip. “Feel different,” Dan admits. “Not sure if better is the right word. I, uh. Help me out here.”

“Don’t freak out,” Arin assures him. “Hey. It’s me, right?”

“Right,” Dan says, and Arin feels him go a little bit more steady. “Right, okay. Can I...I’m going to touch you now, okay?”

“Go for it,” Arin replies.

“Okay,” Dan wraps a hand around Arin’s cock, and Arin sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth. Dan watches his face carefully and then, seemingly as an afterthought, scoots in closer and wraps his hand around his own cock as well. The feeling of Dan’s cock brushing his own gets a sound out of Arin that he wasn’t aware he could make, and Dan’s eyes go wide at it.

“Jesus,” Dan says. “That was hot as fuck. Do you always do that? Sound like that?”

“No,” Arin admits. “That one was, uh, new.”

“Fuck,” Dan bites his lip. “That’s...hotter, even. Jesus.”

“You good?” Arin asks. “You’re not gonna, like die?”

“I’m not gonna _die_ ,” Dan snorts. “I might, uh, might come, though.”

“Well, good,” Arin replies. “That’s kind of why we’re here.”

“Oh,” Dan nods. “Right.”

Arin laughs. “Yeah,” he says. “Right. Here, let me show you something.” He replaces Dan’s hand on their cocks with his own, squeezing up along his own cock with most of his fingers with the crook of his thumb wrapped around Dan’s. “Watch, watch closely.”

“I...god, I am watching,” Dan breathes. “That is…”

“Hot, I know, but like…” Arin squeezes again, Dan pants sharply, wrapping an arm around Arin’s neck to hold himself up as he goes slightly boneless. “Look, look.”

“I’m looking,” Dan insists. “What…”

“Can you feel it?” Arin asks. “You can kind of feel my fingers on your cock, right? Like if you see how they’re wrapped around my cock…” And he squeezes again, this time Dan outright moans. “It almost feels like they’re like that on yours too, right?”

“God, Arin, I don’t know,” Dan pants. “Why are you trying to show me cool boner tricks right now? Why do you even know this?”

“I dunno,” Arin admits. “I watch a lot of porn.”

“Gay porn, though?” Dan laughs. He raises his eyebrows conspiratorially. “Ever think about me?”

Arin stutters while jerking them, caught off guard by the question. “What?”

“When you watch gay porn,” Dan remarks easily, like they’re just having a conversation. “Do you ever think about me? You and me?”

“God,” Arin groans. “Fuckin...sometimes, yeah.”

“Really?” Dan giggles. “Before...this? Before now?”

“Wha...obviously, before now!” Arin fires back. “Now’s happening now! I haven’t watched porn _since_ now!”  
  
“Shut up, shut up,” Dan is shaking with laughter. “I’m horny as fuck, I’m not thinking straight.”

“We’re not doing _anything_ straight.”

“I knew,” Dan tries to interrupt but doesn’t get there quite fast enough. “I _knew_ you were gonna say that, as soon as it was out of my mouth...”

“I'll put something in your mouth." Arin bounces his eyebrows at him.

“Arin!” Dan cries, burying his face against Arin’s neck and laughing. The laughter eventually turns into a moan as Arin swipes his thumb up over the head of Dan’s cock. “Fuck, don’t _do_ that. How...how are you even…” Dan's only just managing to form words. “Jerk us off and make bad fucking jokes at the same time? My head is jelly, dude. I couldn’t come up with a coherent joke if you…” He trails off.  

“Did I break you?” Arin asks.

“Break me?” Dan echoes. “Is that like a euphemism, or... _fuck_ …”

“More like a callback,” Arin replies.

“Call back to...ahhh...what?”

“It’s okay,” Arin assures him. “Don’t worry about it. Just come.”

“Ah, fuck, I’m gonna,” Dan groans. “Arin…”

“I gotcha,” Arin promises. “I’ve got you, man.”

“Fuck,” Dan cries, high-pitched and needy. “ _Fuck,_ man.”

He arches his back, eyes fluttered closed, mouth open in a soft, kissed-pink O. His hair bounces around his head wildly, and when his eyes blink open they look so blissed out, so glassy and turned on, that Arin, despite being fully focused on making Dan come, surprises himself by seemingly stumbling into orgasm, one that rocks his entire body and has his toes curling.

“Arin,” Dan whimpers, watching with eyes wide. Arin meets his gaze for just a second and Dan lets out a full-on sob. “So fucking beautiful,” he cries. “So beautiful, _shit.”_  

“You’re amazing,” Arin murmurs, mostly to himself, but it gets Dan moaning and crying in a way he hadn’t been before and then he’s coming all over both of them, whimpering and gasping, dirty fucking sounds that Arin isn’t going to be able to get out of his head for _weeks._

As the sounds in the room quiet to nothing but heavy breathing, Arin realizes abruptly that he can still hear Dan’s controller vibrating somewhere in the corner of the room. He point this out, mostly from stream-of-consciousness overtaking rational functioning of his brain, and Dan laughs so hard he collapses on top of him, lying like a blanket draped over Arin's body.   
  
He settles down with a sigh but doesn't move, settling in against Arin's chest and lying there peacefully. Arin's heart is hammering, he's sure Dan can hear it, but he just wraps his arms around Dan's slender frame and buries his face against Dan's hair. There's a warmth in his chest that only partially has to do with Dan lying on him, but he can deal with that later.   
  
He lets the buzz of the controller lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you read this! :D this is my first egobang fic and im nervous haha


End file.
